Snow Camo AR-15 Double Barrel CORE+
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |features = Double Barrel Double Magazine |restrictions = None |popularity = Low due to rarity |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |features = Double Barrel Double Magazine |restrictions = None |popularity = Low due to rarity |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The Snow Camo AR-15 Double Barrel CORE+ is a 1-Star Gold Grade Assault Rifle and is a Core variant of the AR-15 Double Barrel. Overview The Snow Camo AR-15 Double Barrel CORE+ features three extra rounds per magazine and one point less of Weight than the original AR-15 Double Barrel. At first glance, its statistics seem poor. The weak 36 damage, the hefty 36 points of recoil, and the 63 points of accuracy are arguably large flaws. However, the fact that the weapon fires two rounds at once mitigates these weaknesses to an extent. The weapon's low accuracy can be disregarded due to the fact that each bullet follows a different path while using hipfire or aimed fire; making both bullets hit at longer distances in medium distances spot on difficult. Consequently, the AR-15 is capable of dealing damage equal to 36 IF both bullets hit the same enemy. When only one bullet hits the target, the enemy will only be dealt around 18 damage in close range (less if the target is further away). The AR-15 suffers from a few disadvantages: its extreme recoil and spread, its poor accuracy, and its damage drop off. The AR-15 becomes a 6 hit kill at a distance of opposing roofs on Oil Rig and a 7+ hit kill if both bullets doesn't hit your target every six shots making it extremely undesirable in long-range combat. Sustained automatic fire with this weapon is highly inefficient, even in close quarters. At the same time, the AR-15 is also undesirable in long-range combat since the high recoil and uncontrollable inaccuracy makes it unsuitable for even Tap Firing. One of this gun's biggest advantage is the increased chances of getting a headshot. Although this also increases the chance of missing your enemy and only dealing half damage, the Double Barrel mechanic allows users to hit an opponent in the head with 2 bullets per each shot. This can be extremely useful against players peeking from the head or when a headshot gets tanked; if the first bullet gets tanked, there's a possibility that the second bullet may finish off your enemy. The Snow Camo AR-15 Double Barrel CORE+ may only have a scope attachment, as the double barrels and the double magazines make it useless to have one suppressor or one extended magazine attached. Variants Events & Trivia Events = *Players can obtain this weapon for permanent duration exchanging 100 NX Medal on Combat Arms Brazil. *It was first available for purchase on the Combat Arms Brazil Black Friday Sale (2016) *It was first available for purchase on the Combat Arms Global 2016 Winter Sales |-| Trivia = *In Combat Arms Brazil the changes to: "AR-15 Double Barrel CORE+ Snow Camo". Media Sounds = ;Firing * ; Reload * * * ;Others * Category:2016 Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:Core Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star Category:Snow Camo